<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Christmas by BeneathTheWillowTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883129">Merry Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathTheWillowTree/pseuds/BeneathTheWillowTree'>BeneathTheWillowTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warehouse 13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathTheWillowTree/pseuds/BeneathTheWillowTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Christmas Eve at the B&amp;B - until they get an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myka Bering &amp; Helena "H.G." Wells, Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claudia surveyed the room cheerfully. Steve and Pete were putting the final decorations on the tree as Myka directed and rearranged behind them. Abigail and Artie were arguing over whether Die Hard should be considered a Christmas movie or not, and she had just finished hanging the mistletoe in the drawing room door frame. She plucked a cookie off the tray on the table and plopped down into an overstuffed chair. </p><p>	“My work here is done!” Claudia declared.</p><p>	Artie looked at her over his glasses, “Which is?”</p><p>	Claudia gestured to the mistletoe with a broad grin and hastened to assure Artie as he glowered at her, “Don't worry! It's not Warehouse mistletoe. It's just the plain old UniMart variety.”</p><p>	“Uhhhh, SantaClauds,” Steve interjected, “you DO realize that there is another exit from this room, right?”</p><p>	“Yeah, yeah,” she waves off the comment and grins mischievously, “Someone will forget. Someone always forgets!”</p><p>	Steve chuckles, “Yeah, well, it won't be me! This year!” </p><p>	“Tell you what,” Pete intones, waggling his eyebrows, “the first person who stands under that mistletoe will get a big 'ol smoocharoonie from me!”</p><p>	Myka rolls her eyes and adjusts an ornament on the tree. Standing back to survey the work, she declares, “I think this is our best one yet.”</p><p>	“It's missing something,” Abigail points out. “The star!”</p><p>	“I might be able to help with that,” comes an unexpected reply. </p><p>	“H.G.!” Claudia squeals with delight, jumping up and clapping her hands.</p><p>	“Helena,” Myka gasps. “I... I didn't think you'd show up.” For a moment, she stands in delighted surprise, hand pressed to her chest looking at the woman standing in the doorway.</p><p>	Looking directly at Myka, Helena responds, “How could I stay away from the... people I love?”</p><p>	“It's really good to see you,” Abigail responds warmly.</p><p>	“Whelp,” Pete begins, puffing up his chest and taking a step toward Helena, “I have a declaration to fulfill...”</p><p>	Myka punches Pete on the arm, stopping him cold. She grabs the front of his shirt and growls, “Do it and die, Lattimer!” He throws his hands up and takes a step back.</p><p>	Myka strides across the room, grasps Helena's shoulders firmly and presses a stunned Helena against the door frame. With on fluid movement, she brazenly reaches up to cradle the back of Helena's head, tilts her chin upwards and greedily covers her mouth in a passionate kiss. For a few moments, they are all mouths and hands and hair, crashing into each other with reckless abandon, until someone coughs  behind them and they part, breathless.</p><p>	“Oh, aces!” Helena hoarsely exclaims as Myka grabs her hand and pulls her towards the 2nd floor bedrooms.</p><p>	Squealing, Claudia calls, “Merry Christmas!”</p><p>	“Die Hard, then?” Artie inquires, clearing his throat, and is answered with a round of hearty 'yesses'.</p><p>	“Might want to turn that up... A LOT,” Pete sighs after a door slams and is followed with a muffled thud above them.  “Man, I guess I won't win 'best gift given' this year,” he whines as the movie begins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've recently picked up pen and set to paper after a long writing hiatus. This "ship" has me inspired and playing with ideas, words, and situations. I welcome comments and suggestions. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>